Talk:Level 1030/@comment-66.108.75.102-20150710090822
Passed 1st try, 1 star(90,120 points) with 3 moves left. Since I always play my first try without coming here, I hadn't read the suggested strategy before playing & used a different one which I'd like to share. I'm not saying mine is any better than the one listed here, but it worked for me so would like to share it as an alternative. I agree that the first priority should be both clearing the chocolate on top & getting the key ASAP so you know what candies you still need to create but don't think that the best way to get the key is necessarily with a special or combo(depending on your board that is). I mean if you're able to set up a stripe or combo easily early on then go for it. But I would just caution not to waste a lot of moves trying to set one up b/c you're going to need them later to complete the orders. The first special I was able to make was a wrapped & I set it off ASAP. It managed to both clear a lot of the chocolate on top and it also gave me access to the frog. I just assumed the frog was there to collect the key. I disagree that the first frogtastic should be used to open up the sides & not to collect the key. Unless you've already collected the key another way, I'd suggest using the frog. And if you have gotten the key without the frog but are unable to explode the candies on your own, I'd suggest using him for that. I was able to open up the entire board after using my frog to get the key but tbh, I didn't find the sides to be of any use. The rest of my orders were all created up top. I also didn't find it difficult to get a second frogtastic but didn't end up needing him so it wasn't useful to me either. I was able to create a color bomb early on & immediately matched it to a candy that was the same color as the frog. I then got my first "frogtastic" and proceeded to place the frog over the key & when my candies were revealed, they were mostly more color bombs. That aside, I don't know if I just had a lucky board but I found cb's very easy to make in general. After opening my candies, I combined 2 cb's and that took care of collecting the other candies, clearing the rest of the board, & getting my 2nd frogtastic all at the same time. Then I created another cb & combined it with a stripe to take care of the stripes order. With the CB & stripe orders fulfilled I needed 4 more wraps. The first 3 I was able to make fairly easily. I figured if I needed to I could use the frog to explode them but decided to wait & see b/c I didn't want to waste any moves. But I didn't end up needing him b/c I'd inadvertently made another stripe next to one of the wraps. I accidentally set it off & that set off all the wraps which were relatively close to each other. Also in the process, the board gave me the final wrap I needed & that exploded too! As always I find it a bit hard to rate difficulty when passing 1st try. I've started factoring in others comments based on their experience(aside from those who just assume it's "easy" b/c they passed on the 1st try). There does seem to be a consensus for Medium though & I think that could work. I don't really think I know enough about the "variable" rating to comment on it, I've only seen it used when there was a split difficulty rating between PC/FB & Mobile/iPad. Agree it seems Very Hard,(or maybe even IH) to earn 3 stars though!